Dollz
by Redrabbit50
Summary: Lost Memorys, lost loves, betral, heartbreak, new love. Kagome remembers a memory of when she was young, who is the mestery man? Inuyasha and Kikyo plan to kill Kagome, who will save her? Rated for future Chapters Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

_**Dollz**_

_**"Mamma! Mamma? Where is she? Where's Cho?" A young girl asked her mother as she began to cry. Her mother turned around to see her daughter coming towards her as she was crying. She picked her daughter up and wiped her tears. " Kagome, dear I'm sorry but your brother Sota throw it in the garbage can, and once I noticed the trash man took her away... I'm so sorry dear." The woman looked at her daughter. Kagome pushed her mother away and ran to the temple where the sealed well was. Once she ran into the temple, she ran right behind the well, she sat their crying her heart out her best friend was gone, how could her mother not care? Her father had given her that doll before he died, and now it was gone. "Why? Why?" She cried next to the well. After awhile she stoped crying, for she had noticed that she started to hear a noise,she looked up alittle to see nobody's feet so she didn't really think of it, until she felt a hand on her head. She looked up to see a man with long silvery hair, bright golden eyes, a purple cresent moon on his forehead, red strips on his cheek. "Who...Who are you?" She asked looking up at the man that looked down at her. "Why do you cry so deeply, young one?" He asked her in a loving voice. He picked her up and sat her next to him. "My young brother and my mamma throw away my doll, my daddy gave me before he died and they don't care." Kagome said looking down towards the ground. "I'm sorry for your lost, I to have lost something dear to me... It was my mother." She looked up to see him looking at her. "Why are you being nice to me, you don't really know me." She asked him. He looked at her, "I heard you crying for the well, I jumped into see you crying, and when you looked at me you looked just like my mother." He told her as he got up from his seat. "Your leaving?" She asked him, He nodded. "Well my name is Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome asked the man getting ready to jump down the well. "Sesshoumaru." He said before jumping down the well. Kagome ran over to see that he had disappered into the well. Footsteps started running around outside the door to the temple, the doors slide open to show her grandpa. "Kagome dear how did the well open? Never mind, I'll just reclose it." He said before picking her up and putting her on the steps. "Now out! Your mother has been looking for you." He said pushing her out and closing the door behind him. She walked to her house, thinking one last time of Sesshoumaru.**_

**With Kagome**

**Kagome walked up to her house, slidding the door open. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa, i'm home." Kagome yelled as she walked into the house. "Kagome your back, I'm gald." Kagome's mother said, as she smiled at her and hugging her daughter. "Kagome what are you doing back? Where's Inuyasha?" Sota asked her, Kagome looked down giving him a death glare. Kagome walked away towards her room. "She looks like she has not slept in days." Sota said to her mother who started cooking again. Once Kagome left she went right up to her room. Sota was right she had not slept in days. Once she got into her room, she sat down on her bed, thinking of her memory. "Who is that man? Everytime I get to his name I end up waking up. And I never see his face." She asked her self. She then feel into a deep sleep.**

**With Inuyasha**

**Once Kagome left to go back to her time, Inuyasha started actting strange. After awhile Inuyasha left, telling them he went to go be troll the place, but they all know Kikyo was around. "Does he really think we're dumb?" Sango asked them before walking away, and sitting down under a shady tree. Once Inuyasha left the gang he ran right over to a clearing, once there he stopped and looking around to see Kikyo standing next to the river. "You wanted to see me Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her as he walked over towards her. "Inuyasha do you love me? Do you love Kagome?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha as she turned around to look at him. "Kikyo I only love you, she's... she's nothing to me." Inuyasha told her as he walked to her and cupped her chin. "Then kill her, kill her so I can have the rest of my soul, that way we can always be together." Kikyo asked him. She then pulled him closer and kissed him with a deep loving kiss. "Anything for you, my love." Inuyasha told her as they broke apart. 'Snap' a noise was heard behind the two lovers, they both turned around to see if anyone was there. "No one is there my love, I don't feel a aura." Inuyasha said to Kikyo turning back towards her. "You should go my love before your friends come looking for you." Kikyo said as she looked up to see him nodded, he then pulled her into a deep kiss, once they broke apart Inuyasha jumped into the air leaving Kikyo behind. Once Inuyasha left Kikyo turned around and left into the shadows. What neither of them knew was a shadow watching them the whole time, the shadow figure then disappered into the shadows also.**

**Once Inuyasha got back to the group, him and Sango got into another fight over how Inuyasha goes off to see Kikyo when ever she calls, making Kagome leave and not want to come back, and her heart getting broken everytime. Shippo was getting sick of the fighting and turned around to leave when he seen Sesshoumaru coming from the forest. Inuyasha and the gang noticed this and got ready for a fight. "What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yelled at his older half brother. Sesshoumaru just kept walking not noticing his half brother, once he got close to Shippo he looked down to see he was scared of him. "Kitusen, where is the miko?" Sesshoumaru asked in a worried kind of voice, Shippo and the others noticed this and was confused. "S...She went home. I...Inuyasha made her mad again." Shippo told the demon lord. "I did not you little brat." Inuyasha yelled as he walked up to Shippo hitting him over the head. "Inuyasha, its very dishonorable to act like a child when you are not." Sesshoumaru said looking up at Inuyasha. "Lord Sesshoumaru may I ask why you want to speak to Kagome?" Sango asked the demon lord infront of her. Before Inuyasha could say anything he noticed Kikyo calling him. "I'm not staying herewith him, i'll be back when he's gone." Inuyasha said running off to see Kikyo. Sesshoumaru watched as his half brother ran off to his dead clay pot. Sesshoumaru then looked back at the gang. "Inuyasha and that dead Miko are planning on killing your friend." Sesshoumaru said looking at them. "We knew something like that was going to happen, we must tell Kagome though." Sango told the rest of the group. "Why have you come to see my mother?" Shippo asked Sesshoumaru as he looked up to him. "I have something to ask her." Sesshoumaru said as he looked back down to Shippo. Sango then asked him why and Sesshoumaru told him the dream his been having since he might her last.**

**With Kagome**

**Kagome woke up in a deep sweat, staring up to the sealing she closed her eyes only to have her open them once more. "Why do I always dream of that? I guess i'll leave early." Kagome said before getting up from her bed packing her stuff. Once she was ready she wrote a note saying she loved them all and she'd be back soon. Then she ran of to the well. Once she went down the well and ended up back in time she climbed up. After getting out of the well she started walking off to hear a noise coming from Inuyasha's tree, she walked over to see Inuasha and Kikyo talking about her. "When will you kill her?" Kikyo asked him as she looked over towards Kagome's way. "After she finds all the jewel shards. You will have your soul back." Inuyasha told her. Kagome hearing ever word ran blindly into the forest, not noticing someone following her. Once she thought she was far away she stopped noticing she was be a stream she sat down on a rock taking her shoes and socks off, and dipping her feet into the water. "Miko what are you doing here alone?" A voice asked from the shadows, making Kagome jump alittle, she then turned around to see Sesshoumaru walking up to her with blood in his eyes. _'Take her. Make her our mate, we wanted her for so long.' _His inner beast roared, was all running thought his mind. Kagome got up and walked up to Sesshoumaru, once they were face to face Kagome started to talk only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru's kiss, her eyes in shock, but the longer the kiss the more she started liking it. Sesshoumaru then broke them apart, once apart Sesshoumaru then started kissing down her neck, he then stopped at a spot on her neck, he then started sucking on her neck. "See...Seehoumaru we have to umm...ummm...stop." Kagome said pushing alittle at his chest. Sesshoumaru then stopped and looked at her, his eyes going back to thier golden color. "I am sorry." Sesshoumaru said looking down into her deep brown eyes. "Kagome may I ask a question?" Sesshoumaru asked her, Kagome nodded. "Years ago there was a little girl crying over her lost..." "Doll" Kagome said cutting Sesshoumaru off, he nodded. "You were that man I met years ago?" Kagome said looking at him nodded his head. "You never came back." Kagome said looking down at the ground with a single tear in her eye. "I couldn't pass through the well after that one time. I am sorry." He said cupping her chin and bring her eyes back to meet his...**

**Tell me what you think of this story!!! ( )( )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dollz**_

**They talked for what seemed like forever. "Sesshoumaru when I met you all those years ago... I kind of had a crush on you, when I seen you." Kagome said looking down at the ground with a deep blush across her face. Sesshoumaru could tell she was trying to hide her blush, but he got mad at the thought of her not wanting to see her face becovered in a blush. "Kagome do not hide your blush for this Sesshoumaru." He said as she brought her head up she was stopped by a soft, gentel, warm, and loving kiss. _'I love when he kisses me by surprise, its so romantic, now all we need is rain and it would be just like in the movies, when the handsome guy kisses the beauitiful woman.' _She thought to herself as they broke apart, she looked up to meet his golden eyes _'His eyes are so beauitiful, I can't stop looking at them' _She thought out loud, Sesshoumaru smriked at what Kagome said, once she noticed what she said she blushed the redest she had ever gotten. "Kagome why do you hide your blush from this Sesshoumaru? I think you look even more beauitful in it, It suits you well, Kagome." He said making her blush even harder. She also got aroused when he said her name. _'When he says my name I coulld just melt. I love it as my name rolls out of his mouth.' _She thought once more. Sesshoumaru noticed her arousal and decided to have alittle fun with it, he smriked, Kagome noticed he was up to something, but she didn't know what? "Sesshoumaru, would you mind if I take a quick bath in the hot springs thats not that far away?" Kagome asked him as he took his hand and cupped her chin making her look at his eyes. "Kagome, my dear I shall join you, I have longed to see your form." Sesshoumaru told her as she looked at him with a blush that covered every inch of her face. "Ummm...No thank you Sesshoumaru... I'll be fine." Kagome said getting up and running to the stream making Sesshoumaru giggle abit. Once Kagome was done in the hot springs she was on her way back when she heard Sesshoumaru talking to himself, so she hid in the bushes to see what he was saying. "Kagome will be mine sooner, or later but I might as well have fun with her, I'll start actting like a very horny pup, and the more she fights about it the more fun it will be, but as long as she does not find out, she will be my mate more then sooner then later." Sesshoumaru said to himself, Kagome was mad and yet she liked it. _"If that the way he wants it." _Kagome then walked out, humming to herself to seem like she just got back. Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru, putting her head to rest on his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru, what are people going to say if they find out that you like me?" She asked as she looked up at him. "This Sesshoumaru does not care what others think." He said looking up at the sky. "Would you ever take me as your mate." Kagome asked turning her head towards Sesshoumaru. "Kagome this Sesshoumaru would be honored if you would become my mate." Sesshoumaru said looking into her eyes, Kagome smiled now bringing her plan into action. "Sesshoumaru I would love to be your mate." Kagome said getting up on her knees and kissing Sesshoumaru on the lips a few times. "Kagome, we have to go soon to get Rin and Jaken. Then we shall go to the moon palace." Sesshoumaru said getting up and picking her up in his musculr, strong, hott chest, Kagome put her head on his chest and fell asleep in his arms listening to his heart beat. Once Sesshoumaru got back to where he left Rin and Jaken, he then told them about him and Kagome, Jaken got mad and said a few things before getting hit by Sesshoumaru.**

**Later at the moon palace**

**Once Sesshoumaru and the others got to the palace, Sesshoumaru put Kagome in his or now their room and then left to inform the survents of his soon to be mate. Once he got Rin to bed he went right into his study, once there he wrote a letter to all the lords and ladys informing them of his soon to be mate Kagome. Once done he walked into the room where he left Kagome, He opened the door slowly not waking her, he walked over to her and looked to see if she was still sleeping, she was. He climbed in the bed slowly, he turned to face her still sleeping, he pulled her closer to him, holding on to her like she was going to disapper.**

**The next morning Kagome woke up to see Sesshoumaru sleeping so very close to her, she then brought her fingure up to his markings, as she carfuly traced his markings, she didn't noticed that Sesshoumaru woke up and watched as she was amazed by his markings. "Do you like my markings?" Sesshoumaru asked he making her jump alittle. "I'm sorry if I woke you." Kagome said looking at him, Sesshoumaru was amused that Kagome loved his markings. "Maybe we should get up Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him, Sesshoumaru nodded, once they finally got up Kagome noticed her unform was dirty. "Sesshoumaru I have noting..." Kagome said getting cut of by Sesshoumaru handing her a white Kimono with a purple cresent moon on the back, with along with blue and pink roses on the bottom and veins going all over it. "This is so beauitiful Sesshoumaru... but I don't think I could wear it, its too good for me, im not as beauitiful as this." She said getting cut of by Sesshoumaru's hand around her waist. "No Kagome... YOU are to good for this." Sesshoumaru said as he watched Kagome look at him with bright eyes. _'That's right, I still have to get back at him from last night.' _Kagome thought. Kagome then pulled Sesshoumaru into a hug and wispered in his ear. "Sesshoumaru I love being like this lets never brake apart." She said ending her sentence with her blowing in his ear, making Sesshoumaru's beast jumped making him want her more, _'Master please I beg you take her... TAKE HER NOW.' _Sesshoumaru's beast yelled in his head, Sesshoumaru then pulled away and running to the door and waking in. Kagome smiled to herself and walked towards the door knocking on it, "Sesshoumaru what is worng? I thought you wanted me? I guess I was worng about that too." Kagome said walking be the doors that lead out to the hall. Once Sesshoumaru heard the door to the hall shut he thought that Kagome had left, he opens the door to the bedroom and walks to the door fast, before he got to the door he noticed Kagome sitting down by the door on the floor. "You know if you really liked me you wouldn't have ran into that room." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru walked over to her and helped her up, "It is not that my Kagome but I do not think you are ready for the thing my beast yelled at me for." He said as he looked down to her eyes. "Sesshoumaru I thought you wanted me sooner then later, isn't that what you said last night when I went to take a bath?" Kagome told him, Sesshoumaru now knew why she started actting like that. Kagome then kissed him then skiped into the hotspring room with the kimno in hand, leaving Sesshoumaru in shock. _' This Sesshoumaru will not be fooled, This Sesshoumaru shall get his reveange.' _After they both changed Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and went to the garden to find Rin. They found Rin in the garden putting flowers on Jaken, Sesshoumaru walked over and told them both about him and Kagome, Jaken started protesting, once Kagome heard what Jaken said she walked over and kicked him right across the garden making Sesshoumaru and Rin laugh. "Rin likes her new mommy, Jaken can't be mean to Rin now that Rin has a new mommy." Rin said running over to Kagome and hugging her. Kagome bent down and looked at her, "Rin why don't you try not to talk in third person. Like I would love to play in the garden with you" Kagome said. "Rin...is very happy Kagome-chan is going to be Ri... My new mommy." Rin said looking up at her. Kagome just smiled at her. "How about we work on that later." Kagome said standing back up, Sesshoumaru put on of his arms around her, Kagome was in shock and elbowed him in the gut, "So Sesshoumaru." She said as she turned to look at him he nodded...**

**Tell me what you think!!! (o)**


End file.
